memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek Beyond
Star Trek Beyond ist die Fortsetzung von . Nach dessen weltweit gutem Einspielergebnis gab Viacom im November 2013 bekannt, dass man bei Paramount Pictures eine Fortsetzung des 12. ''Star-Trek''-Films in Entwicklung habe. Artikel: Viacom CEO: Paramount Did Well Amid 'Unusually Crowded Tentpole Summer auch hollywoodreporter.com Hintergrundinformationen Produktionsnotizen Produktionschronologie ;Dezember 2013 :Neben Roberto Orci wurden die bisher weniger bekannten Autoren J.D. Payne und Patrick McKay für das Drehbuch verpflichtet. Alex Kurtzman wird aus terminlichen Gründen nicht beim Drehbuchschreiben involviert sein. Veröffentlichungstermin soll 2016 sein, dem Jahr des 50-jährigem Jubiläum des Franchises. Artikel: "Star Trek 3": Drehbuchautoren gefunden, Starttermin zum 50-Jahres-Jubiläum 2016 wahrscheinlich auf filmstarts.de ;April 2014 :Variety berichtet, dass Roberto Orci und Alex Kurtzman ihre Autorenpartnerschaft aufgeben wollen um künftig ihre Regiekarrieren voranzutreiben. Hierbei würde Orci für sein Debut gerne die Regie der Star Trek Into Darkness-Fortsetzung übernehmen. Bad Robot unterstützt ihn dabei, während Paramount Pictures noch zögert. Artikel: Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci Splitting Up on Bigscreen (EXCLUSIVE) auf variety.com ;Mai 2014 :Wie Variety heute berichtet, hat sich Paramount nun entschieden Roberto Orci mit Star Trek XIII sein Regiedebut geben zu lassen. Artikel: Roberto Orci to Direct ‘Star Trek 3’ (EXCLUSIVE) auf variety.com ;August 2014 :trekmovie.com berichtet, dass Roberto Orci, J.D. Payne und Patrick MacKay die erste Version ihres Drehbuchs zur Fortsetzung von Star Trek Into Darkness fertig gestellt haben. Man warte nun auf die Reaktion des Studios auf das Skript. Artikel: Confirmed: First Draft Of Star Trek 2016 Script Complete auf TrekMovie.com ;September 2014 :Laut trekmovie.com wird der Drehstart im Februar 2015 sein. Außerdem ist mit Teilen der Pre-Production schon begonnen worden. Artikel: Exclusive: Roberto Orci To Start Shooting Next Star Trek Movie Feb 2015 – Targeting Summer 2016 Release auf TrekMovie.com ;Dezember 2014 :Wie Deadline und Firstshowing berichten, ist Roberto Orci vom Posten des Regisseurs zurückgetreten und wird auch nicht mehr am Drehbuch mitarbeiten. Er wird jedoch weiterhin als Produzent an der Fortsetzung beteiligt sein. Artikel: Roberto Orci Beaming Off ‘Star Trek’ As Director auf deadline.com, Artikel: REPORT: Orci out as “Trek 3” director auf TrekMovie.com, Artikel: Roberto Orci Not Writing 'Star Trek 3,' Defends Alternate Timeline auf firstshowing.net :Wie mehrere Internetseiten berichten, wird nun Justin Lin die Regie übernehmen. Eintrag: Star Trek: Beyond auf imdb.com, Artikel: ‘Fast and Furious 6′ Director Justin Lin To Direct Star Trek 3 auf TrekMovie.com, Artikel: Star Trek 3’s New Director Will Be ‘Fast & Furious 6’ Helmer Justin Lin auf deadline.com :Der Starttermin für die USA wurde von Paramount Pictures auf den 08. Juli 2016 festgelegt. Artikel: ‘Star Trek 3’ Sets July 8, 2016, Release Date auf variety.com :Am 26. Dezember wurde zudem bekannt, dass Roberto Orci auch nicht mehr am Drehbuch beteiligt ist und nur noch als Produzent fungiert. Artikel: Roberto Orci Will No Longer Write Star Trek 3 auf comingsoon.net ;Januar 2015 :Nach mehreren personellen Neubesetzungen in der Produktion wurden von Paramount nun auch überraschend neue Drehbuchautoren bekannt gegeben. Scotty-Darsteller Simon Pegg und Doug Jung werden diese Aufgabe von J.D. Payne und Patrick McKay übernehmen. Artikel: Simon Pegg Co-Writing ‘Star Trek 3’ With Doug Jung auf deadline.com ;April 2015 :In einem Interview bestätigt Simon Pegg, dass Idris Elba die Rolle des Bösewichtes im Film inne haben wird. Zugleich wurde bekannt, dass der Titel des Films Star Trek Beyond lauten könnte, da ein entsprechender Titel bei der Motion Picture Association of America registriert wurde. Artikel: BREAKING: Star Trek XIII to be titled ‘Star Trek Beyond’ auf TrekMovie.com ;Juni 2015 :Die Dreharbeiten haben begonnen, wobei Justin Lin über Twitter ein Bild von einer Requisite mit dem Sternenflottenzeichen drauf veröffentlicht hat. Daneben verdichten sich die Hinweise auf den möglichen Titel "Star Trek Beyond". Neben diesen Informationen sickerte außerdem durch, dass sich die Hauptdarsteller auch für einen möglichen vierten Film bereits verpflichtet haben. Artikel: Star Trek 3 - Neuer Filmtitel und erstes Setbild auf gamona.de ;Juli 2015 :Joe Taslim ist zum Cast des Films dazu gestoßen. Er hat zuvor bereits mit Regisseur Justin Lin bei Fast & Furious 6 zusammengearbeitet, welcher Star Trek Beyond als Titel der Fortsetzung inzwischen bestätigte. Artikel: "The Raid"-Darsteller Joe Taslim stößt zum Cast von "Star Trek 3" auf filmstarts.de, Artikel: Star Trek Beyond Title Confirmed, First Set Photo Teased auf comingsoon.net ;Oktober 2015 :Simon Pegg gab am 15. Oktober bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten zu Star Trek Beyond nun abgeschlossen sind. Eintrag: That's a wrap on Star Trek Beyond! Writers, Doug Jung and Simon Pegg consider life after Trek auf twitter.com ;Dezember 2015 :Paramount Pictures hat einen ersten Teaser-Trailer zu veröffentlicht. Video: STAR TREK Beyond Teaser auf StarTrek.de ;Januar 2016 :William Shatner hat in einem Interview die Gerüchte über einen Cameo-Auftritt dementiert. Allerdings ist bekannt, dass es Gespräche zu so einem gab. Artikel: Star Trek Beyond - William Shatner dementiert Cameo-Auftritt auf gamona.de ;Mai 2016 :Es wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Paramount im Zuge eines Fanfestivals am 20. Mai den zweiten Film-Trailer veröffentlichen will. (Quelle unbekannt) ;21. Mai 2016 :Der zweite deutsche Trailer wurde veröffentlicht Video: Star Trek Beyond Trailer 2 auf Youtube Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * StarTrekMovie.com - Offizielle Webseite * * en:Star Trek Beyond fr:Star Trek (film 2016) sr:Звјездане стазе XIII Kategorie:Film (Meta-Trek)